thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette Dead in the Water
4:55 Superdawnfan (STOP) THIS EPISODE WILL NOW COMMENCE (stop) ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:55 Superdawnfan (Chris) Last time on Total Drama 4:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (we starting already? Still five minutes early) 4:56 Superdawnfan (yeah they kinda told me they're all ready) 4:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Well, I guess I'm ready too) 4:56 Superdawnfan (plus the lates are mostly those who tend to be absent to start with) (Chris) Scott tried to kill bridge and throw the challenge which he was later called out on (chris) Gwen is slowly becoming head of her team much to amy's displeasure same can be said of scarlett to beth but in a much more drastic case (chris) Scarlett has been scheming beth's elimination for a while and the most recent schemed elimination was by Jo to brick even after Bridge and Scott's general...... lack of use (Chris) Let's see who schemes to get who out right now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) 5:00 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ZZZZZ........Egg Sandwich.....ZZZZZ.... 5:00 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Zzzzzzzzzzzz 5:00 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So Cody Gwen said it's cool to defy authority correct? 5:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *in his sleep* No, Gwen! Don't break up with me! Jason is just using you!!! 5:00 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *pushes cody out of bed to wake cody up* 5:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *wakes up* Huh, what? (Cody) Why am I on the floor? 5:01 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Not essential info (Scarlett) Anyways 5:01 Ryantprewitt (cody) *is still dreaming about blowing up Chef's stuff* 5:01 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Zzzzzzz 5:01 Ryantprewitt NOT CODY! I mean Izzy! 5:01 Nobody else wanted this username lol 5:01 Bowen567 me 5:01 Ryantprewitt I can't believe I accidentally used cody! AGH! 5:01 Nobody else wanted this username thats a funny image Cody blowing up Chef's stuff now carry on 5:02 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *falls off bed* 5:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So if gwen likes defying authority 5:02 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Ow 5:02 Ryantprewitt (Let me try that again) 5:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Jasmine! Are you okay? 5:02 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Yeah 5:02 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *is still dreaming about blowing up Chef's stuff* 5:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) Hey bridgette 5:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What do you want? 5:03 Superdawnfan (scott) Let's hope your bridge across the competition isn't destroyed ruined one way gets ruined another 5:03 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *yawns* 5:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *fake laugh* Nice. Real nice. How on earth did you manage to get Sammy to actually like you? 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scott) yet only one path like a bridge I hope no one gets in that way (Scott) I didn't make her she just did 5:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I feel bad for her. 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scott) maybe it's that I didn't see her as competition 5:04 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *Is sleep talking* Uhh..... Chef.... Don't blow up..... my.... candyland...... 5:04 Superdawnfan (Jo) So Rick (jo) I realized something 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You just saw her as someone you could backstab and vote off, right? 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *wakes up* uhhh..mornin Joeline. What's on ya mind? 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Yeah, Gwen said it's cool to go against authority. What's your point? 5:06 Superdawnfan (jo) If we eliminate bridgette then scott and Jasmine work together (Scarlett) Well if beth is our leader..... 5:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) ...Yeaahh...? 5:06 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : .....Eh? Then what? Whada we gain from that? 5:07 Superdawnfan (Jo) they'd have more a chance of losing a tiebreaker Scott can betray us and jasmine is strong however in a tie breaker with cannibalistic veggie (Jo) she'd go immediately 5:07 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *dozes off* 5:07 Superdawnfan (jo) So 5:07 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Huh? Did someone say my name? 5:08 Superdawnfan (Jo) Since jas and bridge are part of the girls alliance we get scott to eliminate Jasmine next then after jasmine bridge goes 5:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (sorry, I dropped my phone and the battery popped out) 5:08 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *in the dream, Chef blows up Candyland* *gasps* NO!!!!!!! Not candyland! You will pay Chef Hacktots! *hits Chef with the meatball gun in the dream and before the meatball hits him, Izzy wakes up* 5:08 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) taking her out and disobeying might make you look super cool in front of Gwen 5:08 Bowen567 (Jasmine) You do know I'm right here 5:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You think so? Gwen told me I should stay on Jo's good side. 5:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : But.....what? Aint that the alliance you made? Your breaking up your own alliace? Why would you do that? 5:09 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *yawns* 5:09 Superdawnfan (Jo) Because it's an alliance against you... you saved my life (jo) I owe you and I quit it (jo) At least on this team 5:10 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Huh.... What.... What happened? Aw man! Really, I had to wake up the second before Chef got hit with a meatball! UGH! COME ON! 5:10 Superdawnfan (jo) Allies with the girls everywhere else but here they're against you and wouldn't let you join 5:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Izzy, can you quiet down? I can't sleep! 5:10 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Against Me? What? (Rick) Did i do something wrong? 5:10 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Um, Jo, I'm right here 5:11 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Fine.... I just woke up... I'll go outside. -.- *walks outside* 5:12 Superdawnfan (btw new thing if you can guess the right place I said the idol is hidden you can get the idol but only between challenge scenes when makes sense or in challenges it makes sense to travel PM me when you wish to do so) (chris) Just so everyone knows I hid a idol somewhere on the island and yk what it does from last season eliminates 2nd low (jo) So jasmine? 5:12 Bowen567 (Jasmine0 You just revealed your plan * (Jasmine) 5:12 Superdawnfan (jo) No Rick you did nothing wrong but they'll eventually be after you (jo) To you and Rick that's it? 5:12 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Yeah 5:13 Superdawnfan (jo) so what is the danger? 5:13 Bowen567 (Jasmine) There is none 5:13 Superdawnfan (jo) Anyways No rick you just weren't a girl Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 5:13 Superdawnfan (gwen) So amy Perry 5:13 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Just reminding you I'm here 5:13 Superdawnfan (Amy) What is it slave? (perry) HUSH UP AMY Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 5:14 Superdawnfan (gwen) Just wanted to say if Shawn really overturns the girls alliance he clearly hates you amy and though I may go after he's friends with eva the spy and izzy likes him 5:14 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) : So wait....what I am gettin at here is: Jo made a Women Alliance. They Want me gone. I saved Jo's life. Now Jo is betraying her own alliance? Wha? Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 5:15 Superdawnfan (gwen) So perry you'd get 4th team rank (jo) Basically I'm going against Bridge and Jasmine who want you gone to keep you safe understand rick? 5:16 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Y-Yes Mam! 5:16 Superdawnfan (jo) I used to be friends in the game with them but I can't let them be against you (jo) Not you and not beth 5:16 Bowen567 (Jasmine) What about Scott? 5:16 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Maybe Gwen wants to add pressure cody yk to make you seem like the big bad 5:16 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) But why Jo? That's an awful lot of friends you betraying for just me and Betthy.... (Rick) I aint too good with Maths...but your trading in more friends for less... Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 5:17 Superdawnfan (jo) I meant just bridge and Jas they got rid of brick I can't let Jas get rid of you 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I know we're pals....but why? 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen wouldn't lie to me. I trust her. 5:17 Superdawnfan (jo) Bridge and Jas are only nice in competition (Scarlett) Not make you seem like the big bad but make it seem like you have the choice to change and be her hero she isn't always straight up is she? (Scarlett) maybe she just wants to see what's more important to you defying authority is what she loves and one who looks after old pals like me whereas beth is a game decision and she needs to see what you value more (jo) You are a friend everywhere 5:19 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Hi 5:19 Superdawnfan (jo) I love you.......... more like family though so don't insist beth I have a boyfriend! 5:20 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Who is this boyfriend? 5:20 Superdawnfan (jo) Noah! 5:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't know. I don't think Gwen would lie to me like that. Heck, I doubt anyone here would lie to me! 5:20 Bowen567 (Jasmine) (yes) 5:20 Superdawnfan (Perry) fine you made a good case Gwen 5:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well partner, mighty kind of you to consider me your best friend. I'm all in on your plan! *walks off to breakfast* 5:21 Superdawnfan (perry) Amy and I will CONSIDER VOTING off shawn 5:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *hears boyfriend talk and runs over* Are you asking Rick out? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Poor Noah though. 5:21 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Hi Beth 5:21 Superdawnfan (jo) JESUS! 5:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *waves* (Beth) Just asking. 5:22 Superdawnfan (EVA) SO Shawn voting off amy right (shawn) Right (gwen) Izzy 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Maybe I'll ask Gwen about it. 5:23 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Yah Gwen? 5:23 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *heads for breakfast* 5:23 Superdawnfan (scott) Bridgette I think the only way you can survive knowing how close rick and Jo are is to eliminate Rick or Jo (Scott) And team up with me 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *gets back from Breakfast*. Mornin Beth *tips hat* Anythin' on ya mind? 5:24 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Remember our alliance is voting off perry 5:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sighs* I knew you were gonna say that. (Bridgette) Fine, but only if you PROMISE not to throw challenges... or throw me. (Beth) Nothing much. How bout you? 5:25 Superdawnfan (scott) *gasps feigning surprise* ME? WHAT I WOULD NEVER Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 5:25 Superdawnfan (Scott) I prowmise 5:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Mighty Fine. Joeline said I was her best friend. And that's a good thing. Also somethin' about abandoning the Girl's Alliance... 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You're not good at lying. If we're gonna get anywhere, we need to be on the same ground. If Rick and Jo target me, they're gonna go for you next. 5:26 Superdawnfan (jo) Only on my team that is *walking up to beth and rick* Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 5:26 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Alright. Got it. (up) 5:26 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *comes back* (Jasmine) *gasps* Bridgette and Scott talking?! 5:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) I made a promise didn't I 5:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Because you've never broken promises before, of course. Anyways, I'll trust you, but it you try anything funny, we're through! 5:27 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Hi 5:28 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Actually you said prowmise presumably to not make any real commitment like signing a marriage certificate in the wrong hand 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hey, Jasmine. 5:28 Bowen567 (Jasmine) What are you guys talking about? 5:28 Superdawnfan (Scott) I'm sorry honey! 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh, uh, hey Scarlett. 5:29 Superdawnfan (scarlett) our team is so small LL just sits with the OO table 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fair enough. 5:29 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Why are you and Scott talking? Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I think I'm actually gonna sit with the Criminals. 5:29 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Also your team is second smallest and rick and Jo seem to close to beth maybe you should talk about that in the merge 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) We're suspicious about Rick and Jo. They're probably gonna target you, me, and Scott. 5:30 Superdawnfan (Amy) Oooooooooh sit next to me Cody! I love young boys souls for breakfast! (shawn) Stop it *hits her* 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, can I sit next to you? 5:30 Bowen567 (Jasmine) They were talking about that earlier 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) As much as I hate to admit it, Scott is right. We need to counter them. 5:31 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Well I suggest Jo Rick and Beth are in a secret alliance and if she makes it to far I have a request to eliminate Beth immediately 5:32 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Who do we vote first, Jo or Rick? 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, until merge, I can't help you. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 5:32 Superdawnfan (scarlett) I meant post merge 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hmm. I don't feel right voting off Jo. We're still technically in an alliance with her. 5:33 Bowen567 (Jasmine) So, Rick? 5:33 Superdawnfan (scott) rick is fine by me 5:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I guess so. I feel bad for him. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's just kind of guilty by association. 5:33 Superdawnfan (Scott) it also gives Jo less reason to resist if all her allies are girls on your side 5:34 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *goes outside into the parking lot, throws a tnt into Chef's Vehicle, runs inside, and it explodes* HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username *back, sorry* 5:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *screams, and jumps in Gwen's lap* 5:35 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : So Beth, are we clear about who we're against now? (Rick) Jo made it quite clear 5:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, on my team, I'm voting for Scarlett next. I don't think she likes me. 5:35 Ryantprewitt (chef) MY CAR! 5:36 Superdawnfan (ok did I say this already anyways if you seach in between challenges or challenges where it makes sense to leave location pm me and I'll say whether you found a newly hidden idol or not if you need a list of locations I may also pm it to you and only say if your char searches and where they'd check first in pm) 5:36 Nobody else wanted this username (fully aware of them) 5:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *recovering from the shock of the explosion* S-so, Gwen, can I talk to you real quick? 5:36 Superdawnfan (k) (Scarlett) What gives you that idea 5:37 Ryantprewitt (chef) You son of a b***h Izzy! 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *gasps* Scarlett! You were eavesdropping??? Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 5:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (warning, my battery is low. I might disappear after a few minutes, but I'll be back within not much time) 5:39 Bowen567 (k) 5:40 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I was only watching to see how well you'd do as leader why don't you like me beth? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 5:40 Superdawnfan (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 5:42 Ryantprewitt (chef) *runs after Izzy* AGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 5:42 Superdawnfan (chris) Today's challenge is 5:42 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *is just standing there listening for the challenge* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 5:44 Superdawnfan (chris) will revolve around speedboats (Chris) The Lawfuls will make em to show critical thinking and skills in brains ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 5:46 Superdawnfan (Chris) Then the oblivious officers will try to keep the Crumby Criminals from hijacking them and the LL need to make it so there is NO bias no special key just enough to have it so one may be able to start the engine without making it hard on CC or OO more than it sounds 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Easy. I built a computer one. A boat can't be too much different. * once 5:47 Superdawnfan (Chris) Understood? (Scarlett) Affirmative 5:48 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Yes 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So, really just boat guarding? (Bridgette) Simple enough. 5:48 Ryantprewitt (izzy) This won't be a problem.... *pulls out meatball gun* hehehhehehehehe. >:) (chef) COME HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! AGH! (izzy) *shoots meatball gun at Chef* 5:48 Superdawnfan (jo) wasy *easy 5:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, how do we win? 5:49 Superdawnfan (chris) The lawfuls will get points for how well they're designed how well they work and how advanced the engineering is (chris) As usual 3 team point system (chris) what're you waiting for START lawfuls (Scarlett) Ok well what's the plan oh great wise leader? 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Do what Chris said! We need to build the boats! 5:54 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Wowwwwwww genius whoever could have thought of that 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) No problemo! The Code-man has gotcha covered! (Cody) *starts assembling parts of the boat* (Beth) You're not really being very supportive, teamie. 5:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) First let's see what we can do Beth can go underground plumming and get the metal bars (scarlett) for sewage (Scarlett) Cody can you get me a bunch of sticks? 5:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) EW! Let's make Cody do that! Boys love sewage! (Cody) Sticks, yes. Sewage, no. (Cody) *quickly acquires a large pile of sticks, and struggles carrying them* 5:58 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) these will do nicely I still need the pipes metal 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Fine! (Beth) Where do I get them? (Cody) Can I do the wire assembly part? Please? Please? Can I? Please? 5:59 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) under the toilet here are the tools to disassemble them *hands beth tools speaking in harsh tone 5:59 Ryantprewitt (chef) OOF! You used my own weapon against me Izzy!?!?!? >:( That does it! I'm gonna take you down! *runs after Izzy* (izzy) Alright then..... Bring it on. >:) *Izzy and chef then get into a fist fight* 6:00 Bowen567 (gtg guys) (bye!) 6:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Should someone do something about Izzy and Chef? (okay, see ya!) (Beth) You're just lucky I'm willing to do this for the team! Bowen567 has left the chat. 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *starts dismantling the toilet. (Beth) *Comes back with the pipes* Here. I hope you know what I had to go through. (Beth) My retainer fell out into the toilet! (Beth) Thank goodness I got it back in time! 6:03 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *then counterattacks one of Chef's moves and does a combo on him* 6:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm happy I didn't 6:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Can I put together the wires, Scarlett? 6:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) starts rearranging the pipes using the sticks to conduct heat* (Scarlett) Sure cody be useful since you're actually smart enough to know what needs to be done unlike some people *glares at beth* 6:05 Ryantprewitt (chef) Oof! Ow! Agh! Eek! Ugh! Agh! Ow! Uh..... (izzy) *giggles* 6:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hey! Boat making is not my strong suit! It takes a long time to build a real boat, and we're having to build one in minutes! (Beth) I bet you would lose a paper Mache contest! 6:06 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *starts a fire and melts some of the pipes to fit the right shape and making an engine (Scarlett) Yeah yeah *rolls eyes* 6:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay! The wires are all hooked up. Rev the key and it should go! (Cody) I've been thinking of some names for the boat. Wanna hear my list? 6:07 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Now he wants creativity so we need em all to be different BETH START CHOPPING WOOD to make another and CARVE IT INTO A SWAN IF YOU'RE SO ARTISTIC 6:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) We could go with Gwen, Gwendolyn, Gwyneth, Wendy. Good so far? 6:08 Ryantprewitt (chef) Hmmm..... *looks at a pipe that hasn't been used and Izzy doesn't notice. He then slowly grabs it* 6:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm not a carver! Why don't you can carve it? 6:08 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Where'd wendy come from? 6:08 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Huh? *acts suspicious* What are you doing? Whatever your doing, it's not going to happen! *runs after Chef* 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) G-wend-olyn. 6:09 Ryantprewitt (chef) TAKE THIS, YOU CRAZY B***H! *hits Izzy in the head with the pipe* (izzy) AGH! *goes unconscious* 6:09 Superdawnfan (scarlett) fine chop enough and cody could carve it I'm busy making engines thank you very mujch! *much 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Yeah, I can carve. 6:10 Nobody else wanted this username back whats goin on? 6:11 Superdawnfan (lawfuls are making boats lots of Beth vs Scarlett and beth sticking it to her scarlett making engines they're almost done) 6:11 Nobody else wanted this username (anything else to know?) 6:12 Superdawnfan (no not really Scarlett and beth have stole the show) 6:12 Nobody else wanted this username (not bad) (carry on) 6:12 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) GOOD JOB CARVING CODY used to sculpt? (Scarlett) take classes? I'm betting you'd do way better in an art competition then someone who doesn't know BASIC carving 6:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Tada! *he makes a boat resembling Gwen's head.* 6:14 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I asked for a swan but that'll do I made a swan anyways any ideas beth? 6:14 Ryantprewitt (chef) There..... That should keep her away from me for a while. *walks away* 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, we've got a swan and a Gwen. Let's make an angel! (Cody) Hey, you can't steal my idea! 6:15 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) AN ANGEL? I got a basic one too (scarlett) WAIT THAT WAS YOUR IDEA? 6:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I already carved an angel. 6:16 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) They are REALLY goin at it..... 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, fine. Let's make a mermaid boat! 6:17 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wow two boats good job I have an original and a swan and beth has no creativity or brains does she? 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I only built one boat. 6:17 Superdawnfan (jo) Yep Let's hope scarlett doesn't hurt her (Scarlett) Oh then get to carving your angel 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I already did! *points to the Gwen boat* 6:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ey! She DOES! 6:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) How many boats do we need to make? 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Plenty o Creativity. Right Jo? 6:18 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *conf* *facepalms* this team is worse than I thought (jo) right (Scarlett) 6 one for each 6:18 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *wakes up* Ow.... My head.... 6:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I got an idea if you can carve Gwen think you can do chris he said design is a MAJOR Part and he does love himself 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I've never carved Chris' head before, so it could be hard, but I can try. (Bridgette) Does that mean you have carved Gwen's head before? (Cody) Uh... *blushes* 6:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) Wow....... (Scarlett) I'll help and be useful unlike SOMEONE I know 6:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I battled a TOILET to help the team! (Beth) Did YOU battle a toilet? 6:21 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wow bragging about pasts why you are so useful doing one part of the challenge and not doing much waht a great leader *what 6:22 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Now you just made me angry Chef! *shoots a tranquilizer dart at Chef* (chef) Agh! Uhh..... *goes unconscious* 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Maybe if you want to be a good teammate, you can do something other than be rude! 6:23 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm laying out blueprints for cody and associating with him unlike you Beth! 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *blows raspberry* (Beth) I got wood and pipes! 6:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) You brought supplies but were too stupid to use em that's why I made the engines 6:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You just went ahead and did them! Sorry for not getting my "build a boat from scratch" degree! 6:26 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and I forgive you (scarlett) almost done cody?! 6:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *nervously* Heeeey, girls! Wanna quite fighting? (Cody) I finished up Chris. Only thing is I think I made the cleft in his chin too big. 6:27 Superdawnfan (scarlett) No matter let's just copy it for the next 2 knowing chris he'll accept it 6:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Does it look like a butt to you? (Beth) Not very creative, Scarlett! (Cody) We could do Beth's mermaid idea. It could be a goth mermaid! (Cody) ... Okay, I'll stop now. 6:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Beth it isn't but it's what chris would like (jo) So rick almost our part of the challenge 6:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, you two can build some more Chrises. I wanna make a Gwenmaid! Or a mer-Gwen! 6:30 Superdawnfan (scarlett) We could saw this in half make it into two one back of his head another front of his head and one full head 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sure! 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Right Joeline; what's the plan? 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) How much time do we have left? (Cody) I made a mermaid tale. I'm gonna paint it black. Or should I do midnight blue? 6:31 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) just enough to finish! we already got 5 one last one and NO to the mergwen (Scarlett) We're doing another chris head 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) What about just a regular mermaid? 6:32 Superdawnfan (Jo) Well we'll take em all one on one 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) We can give it a big seashell bikini! (Cody) That'd be pretty hot! 6:32 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) NO NO NO We want Chris to like it understood? 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But we already have two Chris heads. 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Got it *tips hat* 6:33 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I love you're designing and creativity but be honest (Scarlett) chris just wants to see himself 3 confirmed design points 6:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) If I make the mermaid hot enough, Chris would love it. Trust me. 6:34 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I got it *makes another chris head* this is what he wants to see 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Whatever you want, I guess. 6:34 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *attaches engine and saws a place for ppl to sit in* better (Scarlett) think we're ready team? 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Did we make sure it's even for both teams? (Cody) Well, I may have carved a teeny tiny little hint into Gwen's head to help her out. It's kinda hard to see though. 6:36 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Yes beth I'm not dumb and cody we weren't supposed to show bias (chris) READY LAWFULS? 6:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Yep! (Cody) *whispers to Scarlett* It's super tiny. And it actually isn't really a hint. (Cody) It's just a heart that says "GxC" in it. 6:38 Superdawnfan (Chris) Alright let's see they all appear to have advanced engineering (Chris) I LOVE the designs especially ones trying to capture my image but Gwen's is kinda creeping me out since unlike Gwen I'm something everybody wants a portrait of and gwen's isn't and also I see enough of her everyday the swan looks alright so does the original type of boat design so 5 and 2/3 points! (Scarlett) Alrighty 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Cool! 6:41 Superdawnfan (chris) Now OO each choose which one boat you guard 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Am I supposed to guard one myself? 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Hmmm... 6:41 Superdawnfan (chris) 6 boats 5 ppl (chris) One may even have to work for two boats (Scott) I'll help you out bridge (Scott) I'll guard two working with you 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Um... I'd prefer to not get killed. 6:43 Superdawnfan (Scott) Excuse me? 6:43 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Hmm,....you're call Jo 6:43 Superdawnfan (jo) I think it's safer for those of less physical strength to guard 1 so you guard one (Jasmine) I'll be one to guard 2 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Bingo. Got it 6:44 Superdawnfan (jasmine) I'll do gwen's face and the swan (scott) Bridge and I will each guard the chris heads they're close together so we could do the two half chris heads 6:45 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Hehehehhehe!!!! This is gonna be fun. >:) 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine. I'll work with Scott. (Bridgette) *conf* If I'm gonna ally with him, I might as well try to trust him. 6:46 Superdawnfan (Jo) Rick want the original boat or the full chris head 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Original. I've been on my fair share of boats.......also fallen out of my fair share; buuuuut would probably do best in the first one 6:47 Superdawnfan (jo) Remember we're only guarding and making sure the other team doesn't take em 6:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Got it 6:48 Superdawnfan (scott) *kicks behind hitting bridge's chair on the dock pushing her into the ocean by "accident"* 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Ahh! Help! 6:48 Superdawnfan (Scott) Oh no (JAsmine) CRIKEY (scott) I got it (jasmine) NO LET ME HELP *Punches Scott out and picks up bridgette's hand* 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Thanks, Jasmine. 6:49 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Ok all CC ATTACK RICK 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *angrily* And, thaaaanks, SCOTT! 6:49 Superdawnfan (Shawn) jumps on rick* (amy) *jumps at rick* (perry) *tries to tackle rick* (jasmine) He's out cold (jasmine) can't here you 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine by me. 6:50 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) GAAAH! *Is overwhelmed by all at the same time* 6:51 Superdawnfan (eva) *takes the boat while rick is defenseless* (jo) WHOA NOT FAIR 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Seems fair to me. (Cody) Chris didn't say you couldn't do that. 6:51 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Gaaah! Not so fast! *Throws Amy off, starts wiggling out of Shawn's grasp* 6:51 Superdawnfan (eva) *leaves* (chris) ONE POINT FOR CC (Amy) agh you Bitch (Perry) NEXT ATTACK JASMINE 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) DAMMIT! *Angrily stabs Sally into the wall* Damn Rascals....overwhelming me... 6:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *shoots Jasmine with the meatball gun* 6:53 Superdawnfan (shawn) gets off rick and heads towards jasmine* (jasmine) WHOA ow *falls down* I'm usually stronger when people aren't shooting weaponry (Perry) *jumps in the half bridge is supposed to defend and drives away* (Shawn) *jumps in jasmines boat and drives off (Jasmine) this ain't a fair fight 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Jasmine's right! Chris, is there any rule book whatsoever? 6:55 Superdawnfan (amy) We're criminals we don't care if it's "fair" *jumps in the other boat jasmine was supposed to defend* (chris) NOPE (gwen) *jumps in scott's boat and drives away* 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Scott! Stop her! 6:56 Superdawnfan (Jo) Wow I'm the only one with a safe boat (Jasmine) I kinda knocked him out on me 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh yeah. (Cody) Aw, I wanted Gwen to get her boat! 6:57 Superdawnfan (jo) *attacks izzy* 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *dusting himself* Well....I did get jumped by 3 people at once.... 6:57 Ryantprewitt (izzy) EEK! *fights back* 6:57 Superdawnfan (jo) *pins her to floor* (jo) EVERYONE ATTACK IZZY FOR OUR DIGNITY! 6:58 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *does a headbutt to Jo* 6:58 Superdawnfan (jasmine) *attacks izzy and throws her out* (Jasmine) There ya go mae *mate (CHris) And it seems you successfully defended one boat OO you're sending someone home tonight 6:59 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We won! :) 6:59 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you're lucky we won beth otherwise who knows what may have happened to you 6:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) .....uhh....that's not good... :( 6:59 Superdawnfan (jo) Remember Rick vote jasmine 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I don't know Joeline.....you said yourself the girls are against me...are we gonna be able to out-vote them? 7:00 Superdawnfan (Scott) *wakes up* Did we lose (Scott) I mean win (jo) If we can convince Scott 7:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) No, Scott. We lost. (Bridgette) So, NICE JOB! >:( 7:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) What'd I do? 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Um, trying to murder me maybe? 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : ...based on the yelling....I think we might be fine actually...*grins* 7:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) I love you bridge why would I hurt you? 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You love me? Okay, you don't have to try THAT hard to trick me. 7:03 Superdawnfan (scott) You're my best friend (scott) I would never do anything to hurt you 7:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Riiiiiiiiight. 7:04 Superdawnfan (jasmine) So bridge we still voting rick tonight? 7:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Actually, we need to talk about that... privately. 7:04 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Me and you or scott and you? 7:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You and me. (Bridgette) *moves away from everyone else with Jasmine* Okay, Scott NEEDS to go! 7:06 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Got it 7:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I tried to trust him, and he tries to murder me. (Bridgette) He cannot stay here. 7:06 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) I get how that can be scary 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Only thing is Jo and Rick are probably still voting for me, so there could be a tie. 7:07 Superdawnfan (stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) 7:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brb. Gotta go eat dinner.) 7:08 Superdawnfan (ah k tell me when back) (stop) THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST (stop) 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) *takes off hat* I gotta bad feeling.... 7:10 Superdawnfan (chris) The first person safe is....... (chris) well you all had reason to be voted off (chris) But rick surprisingly received no votes whatsoever 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What? What? WOOO! *Tosses hat up in the air* 7:11 Superdawnfan (Jo) *chuckles a bit in relief and in amusement* 7:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) That's how we do things from my town! 7:12 Superdawnfan (chris) Jo! (jo) Never had a doubt (chris) Now bridgette Jasmine Scott you all had major reason to be voted off (Scott) Wait what?! (jasmine) bye bye murder (Chris) Next safe....................... (chris) I traditionally tend to base second low off the votes (Chris) But I know something that'll make it more shocking if today it isn't should I give the person with the second most next or the one to add suspense next (chris) Well i changed my mind on breaking the tradition for suspense next safe is bridgette! 7:20 Nobody else wanted this username .... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1YmS_VDvMY 7:21 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Wait what? (Scott) Huh strange 7:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What? How is Jasmine not safe? 7:21 Superdawnfan (cHRIS) And the final person safe is.................... (chris) SCOTT! (SCOTT) My my my 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 0_0 7:21 Superdawnfan (jasmine) What?! 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What? Why? (Bridgette) Why would you vote Jasmine off? She's WAY more useful than Scott! (Bridgette) And me too. 7:22 Superdawnfan (jo) Rick and I voted together 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I....well.....I'm sorry Bridge. I-I-I did'nt think it would actually...I mean, I, I, I thought..... 7:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) But you still only had two votes. 7:23 Superdawnfan (jo) And when you pulled Jasmine aside and said if scott messes up again he isn't stupid we all agreed to eliminate her (Jasmine) Crikey 7:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *through gritted teeth* Scott... 7:23 Superdawnfan (jo) we all figured you were more likely to lose in a tie breaker than jasmine if we lost again due to injruy *injury (Scott) Sorry bridgette 7:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I bet you are. 7:24 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) Ah Well maybe it was my time to go I guess (jasmine) G'dbye for the rest of the competition I won't really miss it guess it's time to head to the slammer 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *tips Hat* Happy Trails Jas. (Rick) Now...*turns to Scott* make no mistake Boy. I feel a bit bad for doin' what I had to do. But I am on Joeline's side; not yours. Next time we lose....*points to sheathed knife* you're next on the choppin block. So y'all better start behavin'....got it? 7:25 Superdawnfan (jasmine) *heads towards cell of shame* 7:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's what I'm talking about, Rick! (Bridgette) Bye, Jasmine. 7:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) *gulps* got it 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) You been pickin and pokin at Bridge long enough and with how thin this team gettin'...aint no more time for rough-housin' (Rick) Gotta shape up. Daddy told me that the day before he started teachin' me how to dig deeper in the well (Rick) For when it goes dry (Rick) Now partners...let's hit the hay. I'm exhausted *walks off back to bed, put's hat on Wall Hook, and dozes off* 7:27 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *gasps* NO! NOT JASMINE! :( 7:27 Superdawnfan (chris) So looks like the girl from down under has fell down under her competition (Chris) Bridgette is left without a friend Beth is left with competition and Jasmine is left out of the game let's see who leaves what next time on TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)